Kion (A New Journey)
'''Kion '''is the son of Simba and Nala, the younger brother of Kiara and the twin brother of Nguruma. He is the second-born cub of the royal family. Appearance Kion's pelt is golden, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. His ears are rimmed with brown, and he has a bright red head tuft. The Mark of the Guard is imprinted on his left shoulder. His eyes are brown. As a teenager, Kion has grown taller. His mane has grown slightly larger and most of the spots on his legs have faded. He also has a scar on his left eye, that has two small lines above his eye, and one below. Personality Though not entirely well-versed in the adult sphere, Kion is strong-willed and able to trust his instincts, which is in part due to the gentle guidance of his grandfather, Mufasa. Undoubtedly, he is one who follows his heart, even in matters where those he loves oppose him, and is willing to follow the call of duty over pleasing family and friends. His creativity knows no bounds, which is likely due to his straightforward nature and ability to see every side of a situation. This shines through most prominently when he is seeking members for the Lion Guard, for instead of simply following the path of duty and gathering a team according to tradition, Kion assesses all aspects of the job and picks the animals he feels are most qualified for the job. Even when his ideas are challenged, Kion is steadfast in his beliefs and brave enough to take a stand for what he feels is right. n his adolescence, Kion grows more mature. He is willing to give Janja a chance when the latter reforms and is quick to forgive him and his clan, having learned from his earlier experience with Makuu. This helps Kion not to give into his anger, even allowing him to forgive Scar. History Backstory In Mhina's Rule Kion decides to visit Leopon Plains, to experience a different lifestyle outside the Pride Lands. There, he meets, befriends, and falls in love with Mhina, the son of King Ajani and Queen Ayo, who will one day become the King of Leopon Plains. In Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey A Special Coronation Visions from the Past A Royal Wedding Simba and Nala's Visit A Visit to the Tree of Life Defending Leopon Plains A Royal Birth Visiting the Pride Lands A Romantic Evening A Visit from Jasiri A Kupatana Celebration Helping the Night Pride An Epic Battle Family * Simba: Father * Nala: Mother * Kiara: Sister * Nguruma: Brother * Mufasa: Paternal Grandfather † * Sarabi: Paternal Grandmother * Hasani: Maternal Grandfather * Scar: Paternal Great-Uncle † * Askari: Paternal Distant relative † * Mhina (Mate) * Ushindi, Uhuro, Nuru, and Kabili ( Adopted Sons) * Malkia and Uzima (Adopted Daughters) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Spouses Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Leopon Plains Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey Category:Parents Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey Characters